Problem: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 314& \\ \underline{-123}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$